Hibari x Tsuna Drabble Candies
by RukawaGF
Summary: These are compilations of my Hibari x Tsuna drabbles. They range from Fluff kiss to light angst. Rated G through Mature. -Hibari x Tsuna yaoi-
1. Chapter 1

Hibari x Tsuna Drabbles: This is a fanart and fanfiction challenge we did amonst ourselves. I give my friends the prompt, my friends draw it on P-chat, and I write a 30 minute drabbles for them. Unfortunately, I can't post the link to the pictures here but you can take a look at them at my homepage. Thank you.

Prompt: School Book Bag

Art: Amecandy: She drew Hibari kissing Tsuna on his head with a school book bag in between them.

- - - - - - - -

Tsuna quickly moved out of the way as Hibari brushed past him in the hallway briskly. Everyone moved out of their way as soon as they noticed that the prefect of the Disciplinary Committee was NOT in a happy mood that day. The entire day, they could hear his tonfa sing as he cracked all the bullies' heads open.

Tsuna mildly wondered to himself what had pissed off Hibari so much today as he was cleaning his homeroom after school. It was his duty that day and it was pretty boring.

When he finally cleaned up everything and took out the trash, he noticed a blue book bag tossed in the trash bin.

He opened it out of curiosity, and then noticed that the student ID inside it belonged to none other than Hibari Kyoya.

Shocked, and realizing what Hibari was probably doing that entire day, he grabbed the book bag and ran back to the school's top floor. He was out of breath as he reached the Disciplinary Committee's room. He hoped desperately that Hibari was still around.

Without knocking, he entered, yelling, "Hibari-san!"

Tsuna stopped in the midway as he noticed that the room was empty. His heart sank. He turned to go when he felt someone standing behind him, blocking his entrance. Tsuna gasped as he looked up to face Hibari Kyoya, who seemed quite displeased at his actions.

"Hi… Hibari-san! I…" Tsuna began but he was quickly cut off.

"I do not enjoy the company of others so much as to be interrupted without a knock." Hibari icily said to the younger boy.  
Tsuna grabbed the book bag close to him and started to shiver as he expected a blow on his head with the tonfa.

Hibari, however, noticed his own book bag in the hands of the younger boy.

"You…." Hibari started.

Tsuna looked up nervously, with one eye open. "I…. I found it while I was cleaning… I'm so sorry it's a bit dirty…. And I interrupted you… I really shouldn't have…. I… just thought… you were searching for this all day…." Tsuna stuttered in fear.

Hibari looked at the younger boy quietly. Then he leaned over and whispered quietly, "Thank you."

Hibari lightly kissed one of his closed eyes. He took the book bag from Tsuna's hands and walked away, leaving Tsuna behind with bright pink cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Hibari x Tsuna Drabbles: This is a fanart and fanfiction challenge we did amonst ourselves. I give my friends the prompt, my friends draw it on P-chat, and I write a 30 minute drabbles for them. Unfortunately, I can't post the link to the pictures here but you can take a look at them at my homepage. Thank you.

Prompt: Cake

Art: Picaaa: She drew Hibari licking the cake and Tsuna blushing.

-------

Tsuna hated cooking classes. He wasn't good at it and he had no idea why a man should ever really need such skill in the future. But he obeyed his teachers to receive good grades like everyone else.

Tsuna finally finished his crummy looking cake. He was trying to think of a way to take it back home when he realized that he hadn't given his offering yet.

Everyone in Namimori High knew that they needed to bring offering to the great prefect of Disciplinary Committee for protecting them from thugs. Though this was enforced like a tyrant's whim more than for protection, no one in Namimori High ever tried to go against it.

"Even though it looks bad, it doesn't taste bad… I hope he doesn't mind…." Tsuna thought as he walked up the stairs to the Disciplinary Committee's room.

"Excuse me…" Tsuna said as he walked in. However he did not expect a mountain of presents and other offerings to block his entrance and he tripped on something as soon as he took a step inside. His cake fell on the floor along with his face.

"Ouch…." Tsuna said he got up. He looked down and was crushed to see his cake ruined on the floor.

Hibari Kyoya, who had been sitting down on his desk and was carefully calculating all the offerings he had received that day, got up from his chair and walked over. Tsuna looked up in fear as the shadows of the most dangerous student in his entire school loomed over him. Tsuna gulped and timidly said, "I… I'm so sorry… I'll get something else…."

Hibari bent down and faced the young, scared boy. Without any change in his indifferent expression, he pulled Tsuna's face towards him and licked the frosting of the cake that was on the corner of his lips.

Tsuna gasped at the sudden action and quickly pulled away in complete shock. Hibari smirked darkly at the cute herbivore and simply replied, "Your offering, I've received it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Story:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**Title: **Papercut  
**Pairing:** 1827 Hibari x Tsuna  
**Rating: **R17  
**Credits:** **raenefmignon** for helping me with grammar check.  
**Warning:** None save for the smut itself.  
**Summary:** Smut drabble request from **picaaa** hiba x tsuna: Papercut. One page long.

"Ouch!" Tsuna said as he was sorting papers in the Council Room.

Hibari looked up from his work on his desk. Tsuna quickly put his finger in his mouth to suck on the paper cut. Hibari got up and walked over to Tsuna. Tsuna looked up at him nervously and quickly said, "I… I didn't bleed over the papers, Hibari-san!"

Hibari pulled the finger out of Tsuna's mouth. The blood pooled at the tip and slowly dripped down onto Hibari's hand. Slowly and gently, Hibari licked it, shocking poor Tsuna who was already scared to death.

But each lick made Tsuna calm down as he realized Hibari wasn't going to hurt him. And each suck made Tsuna feel queasy inside his stomach. 

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Hibari asked once the bleeding stopped, his eyes intent on Tsuna. Tsuna mumbled, "My… my stomach…"

Hibari smirked and lifted Tsuna's shirt and continued to rain kisses on his stomach. Tsuna gasped and contorted his face as he tried his best not to moan or sigh.

Little by little, Tsuna started to feel discomfort below his pants until it was so painful, he gasped aloud, "Hi… Hibari-san!"

With another amused and smug smirk, Hibari simply said, "Does it hurt… down here?" and unzipped Tsuna's pants.

Just one lick, and Tsuna arched forward in pleasure and moaned.


	4. Chapter 4

_**[Fanfic]: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!: 1827: Puzzle**_  
**  
Story:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**Title: **Puzzle  
**Pairing:** 1827 Hibari x Tsuna  
**Rating: **R18  
**Credits:** **raenef_mignon** for helping me with grammar check.  
**Warning:** None save for the smut itself.  
**Summary:** Smut drabble request from **amecandy** Hiba x Tsuna: Puzzle. One page long.

Hibari was a puzzle Tsuna did not understand.

Their first time was in the empty classroom after school. It was rough and Hibari's bites hurt, which made Tsuna cry. The entry was painful and Hibari muffled the sounds by covering Tsuna's mouth as he told him that it was his punishment for breaking the school rules.

The second time was much gentler. On top of the roof, during lunch hours, Hibari locked the door shut as he backed Tsuna against the wall and showered him with warm afternoon kisses. Hibari's hands lightly stroked Tsuna's back and massaged his curves, making Tsuna moan involuntarily. Just by his sucks and kisses alone, Tsuna climaxed as he shivered in Hibari's embrace.

Their third time was totally unexpected. Tsuna woke up in the middle of the night and saw the curtains of his window waver. A shadow fell from the window and lightly held Tsuna in the dark. They found each other's lips and managed to undo their buttons blindly, and their hot breath told each other where to go.

Even after their fourth time and their fifth time, and countless many times afterwards, Tsuna did not understand his smug, proud lover whom everyone in Namimori feared for their lives at the mention of his name. The only thing Tsuna did understand was that once Hibari enjoyed their exchange, he took pleasure in quiet sleeps soon afterwards…. normally, holding tightly onto Tsuna under his chest with Hibird nestled near their head.

It took many, many, many weeks for Tsuna to sleep without waking up Hibari.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Milking Pairing: 1827 Hibari x Tsuna Rating: R for smut.

**Warning: **smut.... IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE TRAUMATIZED, don't read? D:

**Summary:** Basically, my friend kurot was like "OMG! I bought a doujin with Dr. Shamal milking Yamamoto !" And i went "DDD: TRAUMA!!! But i want to see it. Actually, I'd like Tsuna milking!!! Anyone x Tsuna milking would be HOT! Except i'd prefer Hibari" and she goes "WRITE IT!!! WRITE IT!!!" so here's the 15 minute quick drabble. Enjoy. .;;;

"Nng... aah... aaah! H-Hibari-san!!"

Tsuna squirms and moans as he tries his best to push himself off Hibari's lap. But his knees are weak, and his arms have no strength. The black sofa sags deeper as Tsuna struggles harder.

Hibari has Tsuna wrapped in his embrace, the young boy's back to his chest with his pants dangling near his toes. Both of Hibari's long nimble fingers are busy ministering the small manhood that is blooming little by little, harder with each touch.

"Stop squirming, else you'll miss." Hibari orders as he continues to stroke Tsuna, not really caring for Tsuna's opinion on the matter.

"N, No! H-Hi... Hi-bari-san... if... If you continue any more... I'll!" Tsuna tries to pry himself off but he fails. Instead, he wraps his arms around Hibari's neck.

"P... please..." Tsuna turns his head back to face Hibari, moaning as he gives his disciplinary committee leader an imploring look, asking with his eyes for a kiss.

Hibari slightly blushes when he sees Tsuna's flushed aroused face. He lowers his head to give Tsuna a deep kiss.

Then Tsuna contorts his body in pleasure as he cums hard onto the table in front of them. Hibari continues to caress Tsuna's small manhood as he swallows his kouhai's moans.

After they're done, Hibari sighs in disappointment, and Tsuna blushes in embarrassment.

"You missed after all! The cup's not even half full!" Hibari yells at Tsuna as he points to the cup on the table, splattered with a few drops of cum, of which most of it were on the table in streaks.

Hibari gives Tsuna a dangerous smirk as Tsuna shivers in anticipated fear. In a low voice, Hibari tells him, "I want seconds."


End file.
